Elizabeth Lace
by thelittlegreencat
Summary: What happens when a 18 year old women by the name Elizabeth Lace rises out of a fiery hole in the ground in front of the Black Order's main gate? And she can kill Akuma, but possesses no Innocence? How will this Red Stranger change the Order forever?
1. Her Arrival

**Elizabeth Lace**

Chapter 1:Her Arrival

It was a sunny day at the Black Order, and every one was in a good mood. Except for a person, if she could be called that, named Hevalaska. She had this odd nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. Unfortunately, she was right. For the next thing she knew the Gatekeeper was yelling "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!!" over and over again. All personnel was put on red alert. Because when Gatekeeper yelled, you might as well listen.

Up in the main camera room, the whole science department was looking at the screen that displayed the main entrance and the ground around it. At first they saw nothing, but then the ground started to shake very violently. The shake made the entire castle quiver. Then, a hole in the ground opened and white hot flames shot out. If this wasn't freaky enough, a figure started to rise on the flames as if they were some kind of lift. The flames deposited the person, if it was a person, on the ground before the hole closed and the flames disappeared.

Every person that had seen this little scene was in utter shock. Komui, the guy in charge of getting the Exorcists there orders and over seeing the science department, was the first to recover. He immediately started relaying orders to the nearby Reever. "Get a group of finders and an Exorcist out there ASAP." he said. "You got it, Chief." As the team of the said people went out, Komui thought _"What in the world is it this time?"_

"Komui",said a gruff voice over the speaker, "you better have a look at this." The golem flew over to Kanda's side and looked at what he was pointing at. In the dim light of the evening, Komui could just barley make out the thing that had come out of the hole in the ground. It was a girl.


	2. Description

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to , thanks for being my first review on my firs story.**

**sorry this so short, I'll try to make them longer. **

Chapter 2: Description

The mysterious girl was brought into the order so Komui could get a better look at her. The group of finders set her on the stone floor. When the science department and Komui came over to examine her, they were startled at the heat her body radiated. What surprised them more was her physical appearance. She had shoulder length hair that was redder than Lavi's, and extremely pail skin that appeared as if she'd never even stepped foot into sunlight. You couldn't tell what her eyes looked like because there was a red piece of cloth covering them.

She was wearing a long red cloak with a hood. Under that cloak, she was wearing a fine quality red tunic with a V shaped neck line and long sleeves. She also wore light cotton pants, dyed red. Gripped in her hands tightly was a katana with a red hilt and scabbard.

The only thing red she wasn't wearing were some black leather boots that looked comfortable and well taken care of. But the most noticeable thing about her, was the aura she was giving off. It felt like death.

Curious as to what her eyes looked like, Komui tried to take off the cloth. But before he even got within five inches of her face, a hand shot up and grabbed his arm. When he looked to see who the hand belonged to, every one tensed, for the hand belonged to the girl. She didn't let go as she sat up. Komui decided that maybe she wasn't an enemy because,if she was an enemy, she probabley would have attacked him by now. "H-hi, I'm Komui." ,he said, "who might you be?" At first he thought she wouldn't answer, but then she talked.

"Elizabeth" Was all she said, and Komui didn't mind because her voice sounded like the roar of fire and the trickle of blood leaving an open wound. "Well, Elizabeth, do you know were you are?" asked Komui, gently. Elizabeth shook her head. _"Poor girl, she doesn't know doesn't know were she is"_ Komui thought sympathetically. That was until she answered his next question. "Do you know how you got here" Komui expected her to most likely not know, considering she came her lying on top of some flames that came from a hole in the ground. But she nodded and grinned evilly, showing many pointed teeth.


	3. Hell Fire

Chapter 3: Hell Fire

Everyone backed up. Except Komui, who's arm was still being held by Elizabeth. As if sensing their fear, she closed her mouth and let go of Komui's arm. Then he too backed up. "Just what are you?" Kanda asked. No answer. Kanda opened his mouth to speak again, but Alestina decided to go on another 'Intruder Alert' hissy-fit.

This time, it was a hoard of Akuma.

Dozens of Level Ones gathered near the entrance. Kanda immediately shot into the fray. Lenalee rushed to her brothers side, getting him out of the way before joining Kanda in the fight. When Komui looked to see where Elizabeth was, he found her to be gone. He started to get worried as to where the suspicious new person was, when there was a sudden blinding flash of red light.

When Komui looked, Elizabeth was standing at the entrance with her sword upraised in an attack position. She was standing in front of the gassy mess that was once dozens of lethal Akuma. Everyone looked at her in disbelief. She turned around. "What?" She muttered.

"Ummmm, could I talk to in private, Elizabeth?" Komui asked. Elizabeth just shrugged, it's not like she had anything better to do. As she fallowed Komui out of the entrance hall and into Komui's suffocated-by-paper office, everyone kept giving her strange looks.

Komui sat behind the desk as he watched Elizabeth sit down on the little purple couch placed in front of the desk. When she was settled, Komui started the questioning. He decided it would be best if he started with simple questions then with the tough one like "How she got here" and the like.

"What's your full name?" was the first question. "Elizabeth Luc- Lace. Elizabeth Lace." Came the reply. "What's the name of your sword?" Komui asked this question knowing most Katanas had names. "Hell Fire."

Komui, being the scientist he was, decided to write this down on a piece of paper he found...somewhere.

"Well, Miss. Elizabeth, do you have any idea as to what your sword is made up of?" "Why the sudden interest in Hell Fire?" Elizabeth asked. "Because it can kill Akuma." Komui stated matter-of-factly, preparing himself for the onslaught of questions Elizabeth would want to ask. When she didn't say anything, Komui risked a glance at the red stranger. She just sat there as if Komui had just said something normal.

"Anymore questions?" She asked after a moment of somewhat dumbfounded silence. "Oh...er...yes. Where did you come from?" "That's not my secret to tell." Was the only reply Komui got. Probably the only answer he would get. "Um...OK...are you blind?" Komui asked. "Why would you think that? Last I checked, I had 20/20 vision." Obvious answer there. Komui, who was becoming more and more confused with the answers he was getting, decided to stop the interrogation with a final question. "Would you like to join the Black Order?"

Elizabeth, who had thought the questions where over, looked at Komui. "Let me guess: If I said no to fighting in your little "Holy War", I' d still be forced to do just that. Hmmm... sure."

Once more, Komui was shocked. How had she known it was a holy war?

"Um... OK,than. Let's go get your Innocence checked."

o0o

"You what?" Komui asked Hevlaska. "I said I refuse to touch this child's Katana. It is unholy and will most likely cause pain to all others who hold it. Elizabeth is the only one who may wield it." Hevlaska repeated. When Komui had brought the new recruit down to her, she had been excited to get to see another fragment of Innocence. But when she had reached with one of her tendrils and lightly touched the sword, she'd pulled back with a shriek, and announced Hell Fire was not Innocence. "Then what is it?" Komui asked Hevlaska. Whom simply shook her head. "Why not just ask me?" Came the hellish voice from behind. As Hevlaska noticeably flinched, Komui turned to Elizabeth. "Then what's it made of?" He asked. "Can't tell you that." Elizabeth said, and turned around to walk away. Komui sighed and facepalmed himself. He knew that this one was going to be a challenge. He did not like challenges.

Somebody slap me. I haven't updated in FOREVER! You may flame at will.  
-thelittlegreencat

(you can just call me Cat)


	4. Uniform

Chapter 4: Uniform

The scientists all cluttered around Komui as he walked out of Hevlaska's chamber.

"Who is she?"

"What is she?"

"Has God given us a new exorcist?" and many other questions were the first things out of several of the scientist mouths.

But Komui only sighed and shook his head.

-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,-'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,-'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'

The science room fell silent as the red stranger walked into the room, looking just as she had hours ago.

She looked around at the nervous scientists.

"I was told to come here and be fitted for a uniform." She said simply.

Nobody moved.

Except Johnny, who grabbed a tape measure and walked up to Elizabeth.

"Hold out your arms." He said. She held out her arms, and Johnny quickly took her measurements.

"All done." He said, writing down the numbers. But Elizabeth didn't leave.

Johnny looked at her. "Is there something else?" He asked.

"Can I design it?"

"What?"

"My uniform. Can I design it?"

Johnny looked taken aback. "Uh, ok." He said and handed her paper and pencil. And in record breaking time, she sketched a design and handed it back. Johnny took it and looked at it. He smiled.

-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,-'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,-'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'

Elizabeth stepped out of the changing room. Johnny cheered.

Her uniform showed off her pale torso and the pants were very tight fitting. Her exorcist boots went up to her knees and she had her sword attached to her hip. But her eyes remained covered by her red cloth.

She smiled. "How do I look?"

"Like an exorcist." Johnny answered. Elizabeth grinned.


	5. Golem

Chapter 5: Golem

Dressed in her new exorcist outfit and feeling rather good about herself, Elizabeth found Reever buried in a pile of paper and files.

She shook him.

He didn't move.

She checked his pulse.

He was alive. Just unconscious.

So she said, in that horrendous voice of hers, "Wake up."

He shot up and looked around franticly, wondering if they were in the middle of an Akuma attack. Then he spotted Elizabeth, and jumped.

"Good Lord, Elizabeth, you scared me." He said, clutching his already abused heart.

"Sorry. Anyway, I need a golem." She said.

"Oh, that, yes. We'll have one made in a few days. What shape would you like?" Reever asked, pulling golem diagrams out from under random stacks of paper.

"Actually, I'd like to make my own. Can I do that?" Elizabeth asked.

Reever looked taken aback. "Uh, I suppose. Here." He said, holding the golem diagrams out to Elizabeth. But she shook her head. "I know how to make a golem." She said.

"Uh, OK. Bring it to me when you're finished so I can make sure it works." Reever said, and went back to writing random notes. Elizabeth smiled and walked away.

For the next few days, if one looked, they could have found Elizabeth in her room bent over a large chunk of clay and a jar containing a glowing object. Until, finally, she sat up and smiled a satisfied smile.

She picked up her new golem, who was beginning to flap its wings, and carry it to Komui's office, where she somehow knew Reever was at that very moment. And so he was, standing in front of Komui's desk, attempting to goad the reluctant chief to sign a three foot high stack of paper.

Elizabeth cleared her throat.

Reever spun around so quickly, he almost dropped his papers. And Komui's head shot up so fast, one would wonder if he'd gotten a headache.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth." He said, suddenly tired again.

Elizabeth only nodded in acknowledgment.

Reever noticed the fluttering object in Elizabeth's hand, and suddenly perked up.

"You finished your golem?" He asked, plopping the stack of papers on Komui's desk. Elizabeth nodded and tossed her golem in the air, were it fell for about a foot, then began fluttering its wings rapidly. It flew around the room several times before it landed on Reever's stack of paper. Where it looked up at them with tiny red eyes.

Komui and Reever gasped.

This was no ordinary golem.

This golem was shaped perfectly like a three inch tall girl with waist length red hair and a tiny red dress that went down to the tiny golem's knees. But the most stunning things were her wings. Shaped like a butterfly's and red, they were painted with black filigree patterns that curled ans swirled all over her wings. She was quite delicate yet beautiful looking.

"Gentlemen, this is Daz, short for Dazzle. She's my golem." Elizabeth said, holding her hand out for the little golem to fly onto.

Komui was too stunned to speak, but Reever looked suddenly to Bookman, who had just entered the room.

"Bookman, come take a look at this." Reever said.

Bookman walked over and immediately started inspecting Daz, without being told by Reever to do so. Bookman held out his hand and Daz flitted onto it.

Silence.

Then...

"Miss. Lace, this is a lost art, how did you do something not even known too the Bookmen?" He asked, looking up at Elizabeth. Who just smiled, took Daz, and left Komui's office.

Bookman watched her go, then turned to Komui and Reever.

"Bookman, what was it?" Komui asked.

"A golem. Not your simple golems made off metal and wires. But a _real_ golem. One made of clay and infused with a living soul. But the art of making clay golems was lost thousands of years ago. No one had figured out how to handle a soul without it disappearing. Only someone with great magic skills could manage that." Bookman said, suddenly lost in thought.

Komui and Reever exchanged looks. Just _who_ was this Elizabeth Lace?


	6. Elizabeth and Kanda

Chapter 6: Elizabeth and Kanda, Standin' On a Tree, K-I-L-L-I-N-G

Elizabeth walked slowly to Komui's office, Daz flying in excited circles around her head.

"Daz, calm down. Just because it's our first mission, doesn't mean you can drive me insane." Elizabeth said, catching the little golem by the wings. The same little golem pouted and crossed her arms childishly. As she put Daz on her head, Elizabeth walked into Komui's office.

Komui looked up at her. "Ah, Elizabeth, have a seat." He said.

So Elizabeth sat on the little purple couch.

Right beside Yu Kanda. Who looked pissed.

"Why do I have to go on a mission with this pansy?" He asked irritably. "Pansy's are actually quite pretty. But I daresay I like _Lotuses _so much better." Elizabeth said, inspecting her nails. The room went silent. Elizabeth turned her head towards Kanda and smiled as if to say _'Two can play at that game, my dear'._ Kanda had gone pale and was looking at her with something akin to fear and shock, his hand instinctively placed on Mugen. Elizabeth just smiled and looked at Komui, who had a similar look on his face.

"So, what's the mission?" She asked Komui. Who was effectively shocked out of his stunned silence. Elizabeth's hellish voice had powers. "Oh, um, there is innocence believed to be somewhere in Paris, France. The locals say there's a magical tree that bears apples that, if you eat one, will burn you up from the inside out. And that the tree has these apples on them year-round." Komui said. Kanda snorted. "Sounds like a bad science fiction story." He said. "You'd be surprised just how much power apples can have." Elizabeth said. Kanda and Komui looked at her strangely. That's when Daz attacked Kanda's golem, who she'd been glaring at for some time, effectively distracting the three people.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sometime near the end long train ride, Elizabeth noticed how Kanda kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. So she decided to say something. "Roses are red, Violets are blue, I know what's pink and true, and what's created and doomed." She said, thoroughly enjoying the look Kanda gave her. "How do you-" He began to say, but just then their assigned finder knocked on the cabin door and informed them they had arrived at the right station. Elizabeth did not hesitate to leave.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sooooo, how did we get in this mess again?" Elizabeth said, running up a hill while slashing at several Level Ones. "Che, what do you think? That stupid tree contains Innocence." Kanda said mater-of-factually. Elizabeth smiled and said, "Because that clears things up _so_ well." Kanda ignored her.

Elizabeth's back hit something rough. When she looked up, she saw the tree, its apples glowing ominously. Then an idea hit her. Grinning sadistically, she jumped up and yanked an apple off the tree. She was pleased to feel the apple burning her hand, as if it disliked her. She tossed the apple up and caught it. Then she threw it into the mouth of the nearest Akuma, which swallowed the apple in surprise. She waited.

Then the Akuma burst into flames, burning up into a crisp. She called out to Kanda, "It's definitely Innocence!" He gave her a nod in acknowledgement, and then continued fighting the horde. Elizabeth soon joined him. They were soon forced to jump _onto _the tree, and continue fighting. And on the occasion Elizabeth couldn't get to an oncoming Akuma, shed kick an apple into its mouth and continue fighting as the Akuma burned up. Some several minutes later, Kanda and Elizabeth stood atop the tree, surrounded by the gassy mess of several destroyed Akuma. Elizabeth smiled, triumphant.

"So, let's cut this mother sucker down and grab the Innocence." Elizabeth said, jumping off the tree. Kanda soon joined her on the ground. "Mother sucker?" He asked, wondering why he cared. "Got a problem with how I talk?" Elizabeth asked. Kanda just che'd. In one well placed slash through the center of the tree, it fell in two; the top piece disappeared before it could hit the ground. There, pulsating slightly, was a glowing piece of Innocence. Kanda quickly snatched it up. "Let's go." He said.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kanda tossed the Innocence at Elizabeth. "You take that to Hevlaska. I'll give the mission report." He said, and walked into the Order. Elizabeth looked down at the Innocence, which was burning her hand. "Listen, I know you don't like me, but can we get a long for just a few minutes? I promise, I'm taking you straight to your Caretaker." She said to it. It kept burning her hand. "C'mon, five minutes is all I need." She pleaded, and started walking. The Innocence seemed to grudgingly stop hurting Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth walked as fast as she could to Hevlaska's chamber and tossed the Innocence at Hevlaska as soon as she got there.

Hevlaska caught the Innocence in surprise. "Ohhh, this is not a happy fragment." She said ghostly. "Yeah, that's my fault. Sorry." Elizabeth said, cradling her burnt hand. Hevlaska stored the Innocence and looked at Elizabeth. "I don't think you should handle anymore fragments." She said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Agreed."


	7. Burnt

Chapter 7: Burnt

(Elizabeth has been with the order for three months now.)

Daz was upset. Very upset. And not because that stupid Japanese boys' golem had torn her favorite dress. No, she was upset at Mistress.

Mistress hadn't eaten or drank anything for _three days._ And, even though Daz knew it wouldn't hurt Mistress to go days without food or water, Daz also new Mistress ate at least two meals a day to keep up her energy. And Daz knew Mistress to be a creature of habit, hence why she was so upset.

Currently, the red haired golem was flitting around Mistress's head, while said Mistress lay in her bed, completely out of it due to lack of energy. Daz had tried everything to wake Mistress. From jumping on her head, pulling her hair, to even ripping one of the portraits off the wall in hopes that the noise would wake her. It didn't work.

Finally, Daz, running out of options, had employed the help of the only other being she trusted enough with such a delicate situation. Something very old, very powerful, and very strange. Hell Fire.

"**Dazzle, you better have a damn good reason for waking me at such an hour."** Grumbled the millenniums old sword.

So, Daz, knowing better then to aggravate such a creature as Hell Fire, quickly gave the katana her reason.

Hell Fire went quiet for all of one minuet.

But after that minuet, the air became quite heavy as very old and very strong magic filled the room. But the heaviness soon passed. And with its passing brought a new presence in the room.

Standing before Dazzle in all her powerful and human shaped glory was Hell Fire. The being looked at Daz, who was back to flitting around Mistress's head. Hell Fire snatched Daz from the air with a lightning quick motion of her hand, and placed the little golem on one of the corners of the bed frame.

"**Be silent and still has I asses her."** Hell Fire ordered. Daz did just that. Granted it was a very tough task for such a hyperactive golem, but it was worth it if Mistress would benefit from it. Tiny red eyes watched as the katana set about the task of checking Mistress's health. Although it only took ten minutes to complete the task, Daz felt like it took _years._

"**Dazzle, look. Here's the problem."** The red haired sword said, holding up both of Mistress's hands. Daz immediately saw the problem. Mistress's hands were burnt, the pale skin turned an angry deep red color, and black edges were it had been singed. Daz gasped, immediately flitting to Mistress's hands and flying around them in quick, worried circles. Once more Hell Fire caught the golem and set her back on the bed post.

Hell Fire sighed and closed her solid red eyes (lacking pupils and with the whites actually a light red), looking rather frustrated. **"I **_**told**_** the brat she shouldn't have accepted this job. Her body reacts negatively every time she touches that Innocence stuff. It's **_**infected**_** her." **Hell Fire said. Daz gave an involuntary cry of shock and worry mixed together. Hell Fire rolled her eyes. **"Oh, shush. She's not going to die. Elizabeth is tougher than that. Her body has practically already completely gotten rid of the infection. She just needs another couple of days. In the mean time, she needs to stay here, away from everyone else. Nobody can come in."** She said, and Daz, hearing the unspoken command and following it, flew to the door and locked it. Hell Fire pulled up a chair and sat down, prepared to wait patiently for Elizabeth's illness to pass.

-Three Days Later-

Elizabeth slowly sat up; head feeling fuzzy and body feeling rather on the numb side. She didn't have much time to contemplate these feelings before a dark but feminine voice spoke.

"**You, child, have gone too far this time."** Elizabeth looked at the katana-turned-human. "Hello, there, Hell Fire. Fancy seeing you here." She said, rubbing her temples in a vain attempt to stop the fast approaching headache that was most definitely going to hit her in the next five minuets. Hell Fire just sighed, only mildly irritated. **"Now isn't the time to be funny. We need to talk."** She said. "Well, be quick about it. I've got the mother of all headaches about to get me in a few moments." Elizabeth said.

"**Alright. I'll be blunt, then. You **_**need**_** to quite this job. The Innocence is damaging your body in a bad way. Continue playing this silly role as an exorcist, and you'll get burnt."** Hell Fire said, crossing her legs in a ladylike fashion. "But I'm already burnt, if you haven't noticed. And this job is so much _fun_." Elizabeth said mockingly, holding up her hands, which had almost completely healed but were still a light pink color. Hell Fire sighed, still only slightly frustrated. **"How did I know you'd say that?"** She asked. "'Cuz you've known me almost my whole life?" Elizabeth chirped happily, despite the headache that was really starting to rear its ugly (and painful) head. **"Hm, I suppose that would make sense. Well, despite how much you annoy me, these are for you."**, Hell Fire said, and, standing for the first time in three days, walked to the side of Elizabeth's bed and held out a pair of black backless and fingerless gloves. Elizabeth took the gloves, somewhat confused, but smiled as she felt the tingle of protective magic that they were soaked in.

"Aw, what strong magic for 'lil ol' me." She said in singsong and slipped the gloves on. They were a perfect fit. Hell Fire just patted her head, a motion Elizabeth had long known meant she was welcome. **"Just try to be careful from now on, ok? I'm getting **_**really**_** sick of having to babysit your ass." **Hell Fire said, and Elizabeth knew this was the closest thing to affection she'd be getting from her long time protector and sitter. "You got it, Joe." Elizabeth said, giving Hell Fire a double thumbs up. Hell Fire just rolled her eyes at the nickname, and, in another wave of heavy magic, was once more a blood red katana. Elizabeth smiled and got out of bed and stretched. She was overdue for a trip to the cafeteria.

-End of Chapter 7-

_A/N: I have noticed a distinct lack of reviews. I haven't gotten any new ones in a REALLY long time, and it's making me kind of sad and upset at the same time. I _know _people are reading this story, because my story traffic on my profile says so. Yet, no one is leaving reviews. I work _super _hard on these chapters and would sooooooooooo appreciate some support and love for them. Even if it's just a sentence or two, it'll make me feel really good and motivate me to keep writing this story. And your reviews will NOT go unnoticed. I'm one of those people who reply to them. So, please, take a minuet or two and drop me a review. It would mean a lot to me._

_-Cat _


	8. Fire Starter

Chapter 8: Fire Starter

"Eliiiizabeettthhhhh! Where have you been, sweetie?" Jerry asked as Elizabeth walked up to the counter. "Everywhere and nowhere." Elizabeth said, propping her elbows on the counter. "And what does Lizzie want today?" Jerry asked. Smiling somewhat at Jerry's obvious bravado in using the new nickname, Elizabeth said simply, "Surprise me.", before turning and watching the various people in the cafeteria and looking at their various activities besides eating. Mostly small talk and the few science people gawking at Allen as he once again ate a massive amount of food. Taking her food with a "Thank you" to Jerry, she walked over to the free seat next to Johnny.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked, causing Johnny to jump but nod when he saw who it was. "Of course!", Was Johnny's answer, so Elizabeth sat down. "Hi Allen" She said, and watched as Allen struggled to swallow to his mouthful before saying, "Hi", and once again diving into his pile.

"Where's Reever?" Elizabeth asked. "Where else, but at his desk, neck deep in work?" Lavi said, walking up to the group. "Hi Lavi!" Johnny said happily. "Yo." Lavi said, sitting next to Elizabeth and began watching Allen. Elizabeth smiled and whispered to Lavi, "Where'd you take Dazzle?" Lavi grinned and whispered back, "I told Bookman you'd notice her absence." "Of course I would. I made her. Now, tell Bookman I want her back in the next ten minutes." "Or what?" Lavi challenged. "Or all hell will break loose." Elizabeth said, smirking. Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Fine", he said before standing. "Well, I got to go. Tell Allen I say goodbye when he resurfaces." He said. "_If_ he resurfaces!" Elizabeth and Johnny said together, laughing. Lavi just walked away.

-10 Minutes Later-

Elizabeth knocked on Bookman and Lavi's room. Bookman answered. "Times up, old man. Give her back." She said. Bookman wordlessly stepped aside to allow Elizabeth into the room. She walked in and quickly scanned the room for the little golem. She spotted her on the desk, flying around franticly in a little metal cage. Elizabeth immediately opened the latch and let Daz out. Daz quickly flew and clung to Elizabeth's neck, whimpering and making sounds like she was crying. Elizabeth turned on Bookman. "Tell me, how much did you discover?" She asked, too calm to be considered truly calm. "Nothing. She's impervious to all out methods." Bookman said. "I made her foolproof for just this reason." Elizabeth said, petting Daz's small form. "Of course. Have I incurred anything?" Bookman asked. Elizabeth grinned darkly, a motion that caused bookman to reconsider his actions.

Before he could react, the entire room was engulfed in flames. The door slammed shut to prevent escape. The shadows took form and gathered around Elizabeth's legs, a pack of angry dogs waiting for their mistress's orders. Bookman backed up to the door frame, eyes gone wide. "You've incurred the fire starter's wrath. _Never_ touch my things. Whether it be golem or something else. Stealing is a sin, you should know this." Elizabeth said, the red ribbon covering her eyes falling away to revel molten gold irises.

Bookman gasped as the fire began licking at his feet, the heat turning the hem of his clothes to ash. With a jerk of her head, Elizabeth ordered the dogs to attack. Bookman's world went black has the shadow creatures shrouded his senses.

-Later-

Bookman sat up with a gasp. He looked around franticly, but calmed as he saw he was in his room in bed. About to lie down again and pass the whole experience off as a really bad dream, a glint of something silver caught his eyes. He turned to see what had once been Dazzle's cage, was now a hardened puddle of metal. It had very obviously been melted by an extremely hot fire. Bookman jumped off the top bunk and walked to the desk to examine the metal. He was shocked to the core when he saw, scratched into the surface, were the words, _"The Fire Starter"_.Bookman went still, remembering fire, shadow creatures, and _gold eyes._ He ran from the room to Komui's office.

When he got there, Komui looked up. "Bookman?" "Where's Elizabeth?" Bookman asked, breathing heavily. "I just sent her on a mission. Is there something wrong?" Komui asked. Bookman collapsed onto the couch. "I know what she is." He breathed in between pants. "And what would that be?" Komui asked, suddenly awake and focused.

"She's a Noah."

_A/N: Dun dun dun! I'm so evil. Who like's cliffhangers? I do! I have a poll on my page, and I think people should go vote on it. I'll be back next week!_

_-Cat _


End file.
